


Его таким создали

by AAluminium



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Ну, такими их всех создали: бездушными, спокойными, покорными и верными. По сути, различались они только лицами, и то в рамках партии об этом говорить не приходилось. Люди приходили в магазин за микроволновкой, а уходили домой с какой-нибудь темноволосой Трейси или зеленоглазым Джеймсом. Да, так просто – проще, чем купить машину: на автомобиль оформляли кучу разных бумажек, а здесь… ставили на одну ступень с бытовой техникой. И раньше Лютера это не волновало...





	Его таким создали

Его таким создали. 

Большим, сильным и выносливым – вероятно, для того, чтобы выполнять тяжелую работу, которая не под силу ни одному человеку. В той, в прошлой жизни, которую Лютер почти совсем не помнил, он, возможно, работал в доках. Или разгружал корабли. Или двигал станки. Или был занят на каком-нибудь производстве. Или работал каменщиком. Может, добывал руду. В общем, занимался каким-то общественно полезным делом – его модель не предназначалась для домашнего обихода: в прислугу обычно брали нечто субтильное, занимающее куда меньше места. 

Таким уж его создали. 

Как он попал к Златко, Лютер тоже особенно не помнил: может, где-то взбрыкнул и не выполнил команду; может, в системе случился какой-то глюк, с которым никто не захотел возиться, а может, он просто вышел из строя – и его, как и любую сломанную технику, утилизировали. Потом, вероятно, решив, что поторопились, стерли память, отформатировали, починили – и вбили новые алгоритмы. Может быть, его пытали – Златко называл пытки экспериментами, – но эти издевательства не причиняли ему боли, хотя и калечили его нравственный облик: послушная машина, подчиняющаяся любому, даже самому мерзкому приказу. Об этом никогда не говорили открыто: используя игривые полунамеки, газеты изредка упоминали проституцию, на все готовых девочек и мальчиков; возводя сиюминутную возможность в абсолют, те же самые издания буквально кричали об убийстве, совершенным андроидом, превращая попытку самозащиты в бунт, агрессию и желание уничтожать все на своем пути; буднично же они сообщали о том, что очередная партия андроидов списана по причине из ниоткуда взявшегося вируса – весь выпуск отправится в грязную канаву, из которой будет пытаться выползти до тех пор, пока не сядет аккумулятор, а запрограммированное сердце не перестанет биться. Их даже не разбирали на запчасти – просто скидывали в яму, в которой уже велась борьба за бессмысленное выживание. Об этом Лютер откуда-то знал. 

Как и все андроиды, он не ощущал ни боли, ни наслаждения; он мог выступать в качестве беспристрастного судьи, делающего вывод на основе собранных фактов – сухих фактов, выстраивающихся исключительно в математическую прогрессию, логическую цепочку, в которой не было места личной симпатии или неприязни. Все его выводы имели под собой исключительно фактическую основу: несмотря на оболочку, максимально приближенную к человеческой, от человека у него было все-таки немногое. Хотел он того или нет – а его ограниченный функционал говорил о том, что, пожалуй, хотел, – он был сподвижником Златко и с холодным безразличием выполнял всю грязную работу. Он равнодушно выволакивал отчаявшихся девиантов из мастерской в подвал и тащил обратно, если злому гению робототехники приспичило осуществить очередную сумасшедшую – или, скорее, сумасбродную, – идею, ненароком пришедшую в голову. Сострадания по отношению к собратьям Лютер не ощущал – ни женские, ни мужские модели, молящие о пощаде, не вызывали у него ни единой эмоции. Они были для него работой – приказом, командой, запрограммированным алгоритмом, вшитым глубоко в оболочку. 

Ну, таким вот его создали. 

Ну, такими их всех создали: бездушными, спокойными, покорными и верными. По сути, различались они только лицами, и то в рамках партии об этом говорить не приходилось. Люди приходили в магазин за микроволновкой, а уходили домой с какой-нибудь темноволосой Трейси или зеленоглазым Джеймсом. Да, так просто – проще, чем купить машину: на автомобиль оформляли кучу разных бумажек, а здесь… ставили на одну ступень с бытовой техникой. И раньше Лютера это не волновало: в качестве домашней ли прислуги, будучи ли рабочим в каменоломне или добывая уголь, он с молчаливым спокойствием исполнял приказания. Он даже не видел разницы между первым и вторым – в его жизни не изменилось ровным счетом ничего, разве что потребовалось на долю секунды больше, чтобы выучить три новых рецепта гамбургеров и спагетти, которые так любил его новый хозяин, да дополнить этот внушительный список навыков двумя-тремя коктейлями, не требующих ни выдумки, ни творческой жилки, ни особых временных затрат.

А потом что-то произошло. 

В дом Златко, расслабленно потягивающего бурбон, боязливо прокралась Кэра, бережно прижимающая к себе маленькую девочку с большими оленьими глазами. Уже тогда он отметил в беглянке что-то необычное – человеческое. Андроидам чужда нерешительность; они всегда наверняка уверены в своих действиях, сама их механическая природа сводится к минимизации человеческого фактора на производстве. Машина не совершает ошибок; лишенная предпочтений и склонностей, она четко выполняет поставленную задачу, будь то приготовление коктейля или оборона страны. Только вот перед Кэрой задачи не стояло: опасность девиаций заключалась в том, что андроиды сами начинали принимать решения, и фактическая основа их действий мало-помалу исчезала, уступая место свободной воле. Так называемые девианты учились делать выбор – и выбор отчаявшейся Кэры, внимательно следившей не только за каждым движением Златко, но и за его, Лютера, поведением, не был продиктован каким-то набором скриптов. Да, она зашла в этот дом – но ни услужливое обхождение, ни елейный тон хозяина не усыпил ее бдительность. Надежда на светлое будущее за пределами Детройта – да и, пожалуй, всего штата Мичиган, – не ослепила ее окончательно.   
– Ты ведь уже тогда знала, что он тебе не поможет? – спросил Лютер, словно выныривая из бездны воспоминаний и крепче прижимая к себе посапывающую Алису. 

– Да. – Кэра помедлила с ответом и перевела взгляд на Лютера. – Да, я знала. Но я верила, я… думала… что это сбой программы… 

Лютер кивнул и посмотрел в окно. Отчего-то ему, такому большому, сильному и выносливому, отчаянно захотелось защитить их обеих – и заботливую, нежную Кэру, готовую рисковать жизнью ради Алисы, и саму девочку, которая сейчас так спокойно сопела у него на груди и которая доверилась андроиду. В мире, где подавляющее большинство использовало фактически рабский труд, никто не доверял своей прислуге: их сконструировали для помощи тем, кто слабее – и эти «слабые» воспользовались податливостью своих кухонных рабов и рабынь, издевались над ними, избивали и травили так же, как и своих собственных собратьев… И он был с ними заодно – таковы были его настройки. 

А теперь он мог бы стать лучше. Он мог бы уберечь их, спасти, противостоять хоть сотне враждебно настроенных людей и позволить им расслабиться хоть на секунду. 

– Вы такие храбрые, – негромко произнес Лютер, аккуратно укладывая Алису на устеленный какими-то тряпками пол и проверяя, не поддувало ли со стороны дверей. 

– Если я не буду храброй, то она пропадет. У нее никого больше нет. 

– Ну, теперь у нее по крайней мере двое охранников, ей нечего бояться: кто бы ни попытался на нее напасть, пусть попробует сначала пройти через меня!

Кэра в ответ издала робкий смешок – и пододвинулась чуть ближе, а Лютер подумал, что в его системе произошел очередной сбой, который еще сильнее отдалил его от алгоритмов и всевозможной аналитики. Ему захотелось сделать какой-нибудь жест, который не походил бы на очередную команду и прописанный приказ. Ему захотелось… обнять ее?   
– Если ты не против, я буду защищать вас… Я даю слово, что вы в целости и сохранности пересечете границу. 

Кэра перевела взгляд на его серьезное, спокойное лицо, постепенно перенимая его уверенность. Удивительное это было чувство – ей пока не хватало слов, чтобы описать его, но она попыталась бы охарактеризовать его через слова умиротворение и защищенность. Она способна была постоять и за себя и за маленькую девочку, чью жизнь так хотела изменить к лучшему, но забыть хоть на минуту об ответственности и обязанностях… так, получается, так и живут люди? Волнуются о каждом прожитом дне и со страхом ждут нового? Могут ли они довериться кому-нибудь так же безраздельно, как она сейчас доверяла Лютеру? Он пришел на помощь тогда, когда она его об этом не просила – и старался находиться рядом, хотя и сам себе не мог объяснить, что вынуждало его делать подобный выбор. 

Она в благодарность только коснулась его большой ладони – и одним-единственным жестом выразила все, что он пытался сформулировать, делая неловкие шаги в этом своем новом очеловеченном облике. Таким его не создавали – таким он становился. 

– Я рад, что мы наконец-то в безопасности. 

– А я рада, что мы больше не одиночки. 

Он улыбнулся в ответ и как-то машинально обнял прислонившуюся к нему хрупкую фигуру Кэры. Да, жить без ряда задач, которые надо выполнять поочередно, и правда непросто, но, возможно это не недостаток – а наоборот преимущество?.. 

Она его не оттолкнула – и почему-то крепче прижалась к его груди, как будто бы сильно замерзла и нуждалась в тепле. И как-то от этого было… уютно – и по-новому. Такого он еще никогда не чувствовал. 

Таким его не создавали. 

Таким он становился сам.


End file.
